


Untitled Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha/Yashahime Story

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is a complete rewrite of my “Sweet Angels.” But I don’t want to call  it that anymore. However, I don’t know what to call it. This will be slightly AU—as in there won’t be anything to do with the feudal era other than mentions. Will now be edited with Grammarly.For the longest time, Trunks is a single parent to a daughter; he doesn’t know if he wants to date anyone; he hasn’t met the right girl. From fifteen until nineteen, Inuyasha dated Kikyo & had a son together. He then met Kagome when he was twenty & she was fifteen; he got her pregnant almost right away & at twenty-one and sixteen, they had a son together. Then shortly after their son was born, he got her pregnant almost right away & they had a daughter. However, now, Inuyasha is cheating on Kagome with, & secretly seeing Kikyo again—sending Kagome into the arms of Inuyasha’s older brother, Sesshomaru—who has twin daughters from a previous relationship.But with all that drama, we have the kids…Trunks’s daughter and Inuyasha and Kagome’s son meet one day at daycare—as do their parents.I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z, INUYASHA, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha (For 2 or 3 Chapters), Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 4





	Untitled Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha/Yashahime Story

Trunks-18+ x ? = Kari-3+

Trunks-18+ x ?

Inuyasha-25+ x Kagome-20+ = Akio-4+ & Moroha-3+

Sesshomaru-27+ x Kagome-20+

Sesshomaru-27+ x ? = Towa-3+ & Setsuna-3+

Miroku-26+ x Sango-26+ = Kin’u-4+ & Gyokuto-4+ & Hisui-2+

Inuyasha-25+ x Kikyo-24+ = Toma-8+ & Kiki-1+

* * *

It started as a hectic morning: 

Trunks was running late because Kari shut his alarm off.

Inuyasha and Kagome were running late because Akio didn't want to go to daycare.

**With Trunks: **

"Come on, Kari; we're going to be late." Trunks stated, picking up his three-year-old daughter.

Trunks is an eighteen-year-old single father to three-year-old Kari. He was fourteen when his teacher seduced him; she was only using him to get back at her cheating husband. 

Trunks was fifteen when his teacher gave birth to his daughter while in prison; he got full custody as soon as she was born.

He currently has shoulder-length lavender-colored hair, blue eyes, and has some muscles.

Kari is a shy little girl with slightly wavy, shoulder-length light purple hair tied up in buns with red ribbons tied in, red eyes; she is a little short for her age. Her favorite color is pink, and she is always wearing a heart necklace given to her by her grandmother (Bulma). She just turned three a month ago.

"Daddy…" Kari started as Trunks started walking out of the house.

"What is it, Baby?" Trunks asked, holding her close so she wouldn’t fall.

"Keys." Kari spoke softly, noting he didn’t have them.

"Shit! I mean shoot." Trunks exclaimed and then tried saving himself, turning to go back in to get his car keys.

"Daddy—you said a bad word." Kari replied with a smile.

"I know… I'll give you two dollars when you get home later." Trunks told Kari as he strapped her into the car.

“Yes, Daddy.” Kari softly replied, looking at Trunks.

“Are you excited for your first day of daycare?” Trunks asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

“No.” Kari answered right away.

“No? Why not?” Trunks asked, already knowing the answer.

“I wanna stay wit you.” Kari replied, looking out her window.

“I know, Baby. But I have to go to work. And hey; now you’ll be able to make friends your own age.” Trunks replied with a sigh.

“Nobody like me; I too much a weird feak.” Kari sadly replied, causing Trunks to sigh.

Until last month, Trunks has lived at home with Kari, his parents, and younger sister—spending almost every second of the day with Kari. That’s all Kari was used to. 

Trunks didn’t have to do anything, as Bulma did everything for him and did nothing but dote on Kari—much to Trunks’s and Vegeta’s annoyance.

Trunks (with the help of Bulma) saved up as much money as he could since Kari was born and bought a small four-bedroom house. 

He knew he’d have to get a job, but he never imagined it’d be at his dad’s gym.

People can be so cruel. Because Trunks was a teen father—with his teacher, most non-teen parents keep their children away from Kari and teach them that she’s wrong—and just a mistake.

Trunks doesn’t care what people say about him; he usually says bring it on and lets it all just roll off him.

But for crying out loud: leave Kari out of it all; it’s not her fault Trunks was stupid and made a mistake.

And from that mistake, he got Kari; he loves her more than anything.

“You’re not a freak. Sure, you’re weird—but your my child. And you are part of my family. Your grandparents, Bulla, and I are all just as weird.” Trunks explained, pulling into the daycare.

** With Inuyasha & Kagome: **

"Akio, come on; you need to go to daycare!" Kagome yelled, banging on the bedroom door.

"No! I'm not going back to that shit place!" Akio yelled from his room.

"Listen to your mother or you'll regret it!" Inuyasha yelled; he about had enough.

"What are you going to do? Ground me?" Akio asked, challenging his dad.

"You'll see what I can do." Inuyasha warned before disappearing for a few minutes.

“Oh, boy…” Kagome sighed, shaking her head.

“I’m ready.” Moroha stated with a smile.

“Very good, Moroha.” Kagome replied with a smile while Inuyasha huffed.

Inuyasha is twenty-five with long black hair, brown eyes, and has some muscles.

Kagome is twenty with long black hair, brown eyes, and a slim build. The two met when Kagome was fifteen, and Inuyasha was twenty; she became pregnant only three months of them dating.

Kagome had her son, Akio, when she was sixteen, and Inuyasha was twenty-one.

Akio is a stubborn little boy who turned four, five months ago; he has short black hair, amber-colored eyes, is a little tall for his age, and has a temper. His favorite color is blue, and he is usually seen sucking on a sucker.

Two months after Kagome had Akio, Inuyasha knocked her up yet again. This time with their daughter, Moroha.

Moroha is just stubborn as Akio and just turned three, three months ago; she is fourteen months younger than Akio. She has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. Her favorite color is red, and she is usually seen eating candy of some sort. And she hated being called “Baby” or any other pet name like that.

Inuyasha has an older son named Toma with his previous girlfriend, Kikyo.

Toma is eight with short black hair and brown eyes; he lives with his mother and is with Inuyasha and Kagome on the weekends. He kind of gets along with Akio and Moroha, but not really. He hates Kagome for taking his father away from his mother.

"Watch out." Inuyasha instructed, taking a screwdriver to Akio's door; he took that sucker off its hinges.

"Now you have no door. Come on." Inuyasha ordered, picking Akio up, and took him to the car.

“Dad, when we’re done with daycare today, can we go to the park?” Moroha asked, tugging at Inuyasha.

“Stop tugging at my arm. And probably not; I’m not going to be home. I have to work late.” Inuyasha gruffly replied.

“Inuyasha, is that really necessary? And Moroha was just asking to spend time with her father.” Kagome asked and then snapped, looking at Inuyasha, picking her daughter up.

“If you could control your kids, this wouldn’t be happening.” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Excuse me?” Kagome asked, annoyed, offended, and just plain pissed off.

“You heard me. Let’s just get going. I have to get to work.” Inuyasha snapped.

“Uh-huh… Work…” Kagome huffed, not believing him—mainly because his boss called to let her know he had been fired. 

This was after weeks of them calling her to find out where he was or when he was coming in.

Kagome had figured then and there he was cheating on her, but she did not know with who. She wanted to leave him but had no proof. As far as she knew, he really could be at a different job.

However, Toma knew; he knew his dad was coming to see his mom as much as possible.

“Come on; we’re going to be late.” Inuyasha grumbled, getting in.

‘And who’s fault is that?’ Kagome asked herself, getting in the driver’s side.

The car ride to the daycare center was quiet, awkward, and tense.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

"Late again Mrs. Higurashi?" An older woman asked in a tone that read, 'I expect nothing less.'

"Sorry… He was being stubborn and then there was traffic. It won't happen again." ‘Also my boyfriend is an ass.’ Kagome apologized, bowing a little as she thought to herself.

"We'll see." The woman replied as Inuyasha pushed Akio into the room.

“Come on, Moroha…” Akio instructed, taking his sister’s hand.

“Ok. Bye.” Moroha softly bid farewell before walking into the room.

"We'll see you in a few hours." Kagome told her children with a smile, watching walk into the room.

Akio really wasn't a Mama's or Daddy's boy; he loves his mom dearly but isn’t up her butt like other Mama’s boys. At this point, he can’t stand his father; he knows his dad is cheating on his mom, but he can’t prove it.

Moroha loves both her parents but does feel her father hates her. She, unlike her brother, does have proof their father was cheating on their mother. She saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, kissing; she just didn't understand it.

"Hi… Sorry I'm late. I overslept and then got lost trying to find this place." Trunks apologized, out of breath as Kari sat in his arms, giggling a little, like, ‘Yeah, I did that.’

"And who are you?" The woman asked, only slightly annoyed, looking at Trunks.

"I'm Trunks Briefs; I'm here to drop off my daughter, Kari Briefs. Today's her first day. I called and talked to a Miss Hale." Trunks replied, looking at the woman.

"Oh, yes; I remember now. That would be me; it's nice to meet you. If she'd like to go on in, she's welcome to." The woman, Miss Hale, kindly stated, stepping out of the way.

"Ok… Go on, Baby." Trunks instructed, setting Kari on her feet.

"Daddy?" Kari asked, scared. 

And then the tears started.

"It's ok; I'll be back in a few hours. I have to go to work." Trunks explained, kneeling in front of Kari.

"I'll show her around." A little boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes spoke, walking out of the room.

"Thank you, Yuki." Miss Hale thanked the boy with a smile.

"Bye, Daddy…" Kari slowly and hesitantly spoke, walking into the room with this Yuki kid.

"Don't worry; she'll be well taken care of here." Miss Hale stated with a smile.

"Ok." Trunks replied. 

“Ah, Mr. Ikashi… You’re unusually late today.” Miss Hale spoke when a man with long silver hair and amber eyes walked over with two little girls: 

  * One with short silver hair with a red streak tied in a short ponytail, and magenta eyes
  * One with long black hair with a red streak tied in a ponytail, and purple eyes



“Sesshomaru?” Kagome and Inuyasha asked, shocked; they didn’t know he brought his daughters to daycare.

“Yes… The twins were being difficult this morning.” Sesshomaru plainly replied. 

“Towa and Setsuna? Wait, you all know each other? ” Miss Hale sarcastically asked, before asking in shock.

Miss Hale didn’t like either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, but the difference in attitude was because she feared Sesshomaru. She didn’t like any of their “entitled” brats. 

“Unfortunately.” Sesshomaru and Inuyasha replied at the same time. 

“They’re brothers.” Kagome replied, sighing a bit, watching as Kari ran back out.

“Daddy…” Kari started.

“Baby, you have to be a big girl and stay in class.” Trunks explained, yet again.

“Do I get my lunch?” Kari innocently asked, looking up at Trunks.

“Crap. Yeah, sorry.” Trunks apologized, realizing he was still holding her light blue lunch box.

“Tank you.” Kari softly replied before slowly walking back to the room.

“Girls behave.” Sesshomaru stated in a bored tone before turning to walk away. 

“Crap… Can you make sure Kari takes her inhaler?” Trunks asked, holding Kari’s inhaler to Miss Hale.

“Of course.” Miss Hale replied, taking the inhaler before walking into the room and shutting the door.

"You'll get used to that… Your daughter is really adorable." Kagome stated with a smile.

"She’s a cute little thing. I have to go to work; I’ll see you later tonight." Inuyasha mumbled before walking away.

"Thank you." Trunks replied with a smile.

"So—Trunks Briefs?” Kagome asked, looking at Trunks.

“That’s me. You sound like you know me.” Trunks replied as they started walking away. 

“I’ve heard of you. I’m Kagome Higurashi, by the way. I know your mother, Bulma; she helped me get a job for a few months. However, having two kids, under five, I ended up becoming a stay-at-home-mom. She mentioned you and that you were a teen parent like myself.” Kagome replied.

“I see…” Trunks sighed; he can only imagine what his mom told her.

“Oh, Sesshomaru; I thought you were heading out.” Kagome noted when she and Trunks ran into Sesshomaru.

“You start up at Saiyan King’s Gym today as a trainer?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Trunks.

"Yes… Why? Have you heard of me as well?" Trunks asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

"No, I saw your badge; I heard there was a new guy coming in. I work as a trainer as well. Forewarning: the boss/owner is a hardass. Don’t get on his bad side and you’ll be fine." Sesshomaru answered, looking at Trunks.

"You have no idea…" Trunks sighed.

"You sound like you know him." Kagome noted as they walked to their cars.

"He's my dad. I’m already on his bad side and I had no choice coming into this job. For the last three years, I needed my parents' help with taking care of Kari. I finally got out of their house and decided it was time to look for a fulltime job. Dad immediately forced me into the gym." Trunks explained, sighing in annoyance.

"What about her mother?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

"She's in jail. She not only used me to get back with her boyfriend or whatever; she was my teacher. Yeah… Not one of my proudest moments. Not to mention, she really didn’t want Kari. But I love _my_ Kari; she's the most important person in my life—my entire world." Trunks answered.

“I’m so sorry. But I understand; that’s how I feel about Akio and Moroha.” Kagome apologized and then added.

"Thanks, but it’s fine—and it’s not your fault. I have her and that’s all that matters. Not to be rude or impose, but does your boyfriend or whatever he is to you, not feel the same way? Again, I don’t mean to impose or anything, but he just seems distant from the kids.” Trunks asked and then noted, referring to Inuyasha.

"Honestly, I don’t know what Inuyasha thinks anymore. I’m not really sure he ever cared. I know he has an older son from a previous relationship—and he’s always talking about or to him. And—I know he’s cheating on me, but I don’t know with who. I can’t say anything because I don’t have any proof." Kagome explained, upset, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry. If you think he’s cheating on you, do what you can to make a life for you and you kids. If you feel he’s cheating on you, it’s best you to get out of that relationship. Get all the help you can and go from there. You know I’m Trunks Briefs; this is my information. Feel free to call any time. No, this isn’t a pickup thing; I’m not hitting on you or anything. This is any time you need help I’ll listen. And who knows, maybe Kari will make a new friend—or more. But I have to get going for now; my dad's already going to kill me because I'm late." Trunks explained, handing Kagome a piece of paper with his phone number, email, and address.

"Thanks." Kagome replied, shocked yet happy as Trunks got in his car.

Sesshomaru stood there, listening; he believed that Inuyasha was cheating on Kagome with his “ex,” Kikyo. But much like Kagome, he had no proof.

"I suppose I should get home and start cleaning…" Kagome sighed, getting into her van.

Sesshomaru didn’t say anything as he got into his car, and they went their separate ways.

** That was earlier: **

** This is now: **

** Three Hours Later: **

Sesshomaru and Trunks had just finished with their current clients when Vegeta walked out.

“Good job. I expected nothing less from my best trainer and my son—so he better be one of my best trainers. Go on Lunch.” Vegeta stated, looking at Sesshomaru and Trunks.

“Thanks, Dad.” Trunks mumbled, looking at his dad.

“Yeah. Sesshomaru, I’d like to talk to you about a promotion. It’ll still be in the same building, but two rooms from here. It’s a training room for fighting to become stronger. You seem like the type of guy who thrives on becoming stronger. You’d be working with people who want to become stronger by either sparring or using swords—well, wooden swords because of some stupid law… Either way, how does that sound?” Vegeta asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

“Sounds like a plan.” Sesshomaru plainly replied.

“Fantastic. Trunks—what did I say about phones?” Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes when Trunks’s phone rang and he answered it.

“We’re on break—and it’s the daycare.” Trunks answered, narrowing his eyes back at Vegeta.

"Hello?" Trunks asked, answering his phone.

 _"Mr. Briefs, its Miss Hale."_ Miss Hale informed him from her end.

"Yes, what is it?" Trunks asked as Vegeta stood there, staring at him along with Sesshomaru.

 _"We had an incident today…"_ Miss Hale started.

"What happened? Is Kari ok?" Trunks asked right away, standing straight, immediately getting Vegeta’s attention.

There’s no denying that Vegeta believes Trunks made a massive mistake in fucking his whore of a teacher, but Vegeta loves that little girl more than anything.

 _"Well, I'm not sure exactly... An argument broke out between your daughter, Yuki Haru, the Higurashi children, and the Ikashi girls. I'm calling you, Yuki's parents, Ms. Higurashi, and the Ikashi girl's parents so that we can get to the bottom of this. However, I’m having difficulties getting a hold of the Ikashi men. Could you please come in?"_ Miss Hale explained and then asked on her end.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. I can’t do anything on the one Ikashi father, but I’ll let Mr. Sesshomaru know." Trunks seriously replied.

 _"Thanks so much."_ Miss Hale replied before they hung up.

"What's going on?" Vegeta and Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru was only asking because his name came up.

“Apparently, something happened between Kari, Kagome and your brother’s kids, your daughters, and another boy; Miss Hale wants us all to come in." Trunks answered as calmly as he could.

Nothing was said after that; they just took off to the daycare.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

"What's going on?" Kagome asked when they all met up at daycare.

"I'm not sure; I was just told that there was an incident." Trunks answered.

"That's what I was told as well." Kagome added, panicked.

“Where’s my little brother?” Sesshomaru asked, looking a Kagome.

“Don’t know—haven’t been able to get a hold of him. And I don’t really care.” Kagome answered, looking away from Sesshomaru.

“Good for you.” Trunks responded, looking at her.

‘About damn time…’ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Sesshomaru genuinely likes Kagome; he's loved her since he saw her when Inuyasha started bringing her around. 

However, she was “in love” with Inuyasha, so he had to move on. 

Sesshomaru ended up dating a girl about eight years younger than him. 

They dated for a few years before she ended up pregnant with Towa and Setsuna. 

Unfortunately, she died during childbirth.

Now, that Inuyasha is cheating on Kagome, Sesshomaru’s going to give Kagome her space, but he plans on making her his. Her and her kids.

“What’s going on?” A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes and a woman with light brown hair and green eyes asked, walking over.

“We really don’t know…” Trunks, Kagome, and Sesshomaru replied.

"Mr. Briefs, Mr. and Mrs. Haru, Ms. Higurashi, and Mr. Ikashi? Please come this way." The principal of the daycare spoke, walking over to everyone.

"What's going on?" Trunks, Sesshomaru, and Yuki’s dad demanded while Kagome and Yuki’s mom stood there, watching.

"Come with me; we'll talk in private." The principal instructed.

They all just sighed and followed the principal.

** In The Office: **

"Baby, are you ok?" Trunks asked right when he saw Kari sitting in a chair, looking like she’d been crying.

Akio, Moroha, Towa, Setsuna, and Yuki were all there, sitting in chairs as well.

"Akio, Moroha, what happened?" Kagome asked, looking at her children.

"That's what we'd like to know." Yuki's father stated as his wife stood next to him.

“Same here.” Sesshomaru agreed, looking at his twins.

"That's the Briefs kid." The wife whispered to her husband, looking at her husband.

"So, you're Vegeta and Bulma's son; it's nice to finally meet you. Although, I didn't expect you to be such a young father. I'm Koji, and this is my wife Mia." Yuki’s father, Koji, introduced his wife and himself, reaching to shake Trunks's hand.

"Hi. Now, can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Trunks asked, annoyed after shaking Koji’s hand.

"What did Akio and Moroha do this time?" Inuyasha asked, walking in, annoyed; they were often called in.

“About time you got here; I’ve been calling for the last forty-five minutes.” Kagome stated, annoyed.

“I didn’t get your texts right away. And then my boss wouldn’t let me leave until I finished what I was doing. So, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here right away.” Inuyasha replied, snapping a little.

“Can this wait? What’s going on with the kids?” Trunks asked, annoyed.

“Right…” The principal started.

"Akio was bothering Kari. He wouldn't leave her alone so she went to hit him, but hit me by mistake instead." Yuki spoke, walking up, interrupting the principal.

"Dats a lie!" Kari cried, running over.

"Kari, you need to relax." Miss Hale calmly instructed. 

Miss Hale wanted the Higurashi and Ikashi kids out of her daycare; she hated them. All she needed was for Kari to cooperate.

"I want to hear what she has to say." Trunks sternly told Miss Hale.

"So do I." Kagome and Sesshomaru agreed right away. 

Kagome was tired of all the bullshit about Akio and Moroha being bad kids, and Sesshomaru was just sick of all the bullshit.

"Go ahead, Kari." Trunks calmly and kindly instructed. 

"Nobody want to play wit me 'cause I the new girl. Nobody 'cept Yuki and Akio and Moroha—and even Towa and Setsuna after bit. But when I try to talk to any of dem, Yuki would pull me away. I finely got to talk to dem and day was berry nice to me. We was talkin’ when Yuki come over; he try to pull me away again, but I hold my ground like you teach me. Den he started saying mean things to dem and push me away. And den he try to kiss me. So I hit him. I sowee, Daddy. But I no wan him to kiss me—not after he push me and be mean to dem." Kari answered, out of breath. That was the most she ever really talked.

"I see. Is this true?" The principal asked, looking at Akio, Moroha, Towa, and Setsuna.

"Why are you asking them? All Akio and Moroha do is lie. And they, Towa and Setsuna all do nothing but get into fights. Yuki’s a saint." Miss Hale complained.

"Miss Hale, that's enough. Kids?" The principal warned and then sternly asked.

"Yes, it's true. But what does it matter? You'll just side with Yuki; you always do." Akio replied, annoyed, while Moroha nodded in agreement. Towa and Setsuna were standing there, glaring at Yuki.

"It matters a great deal. Mr. and Mrs. Haru, you're going to have to find Yuki a different day care; we don't tolerate bullying or kissing here. He can't come back; this is the third complaint I've gotten about him. Akio and Moroha, you both pushed Yuki, so you'll be suspended for a week. Towa and Setsuna, you two were kicking, punching, and pulling hair, so you two are suspended for two weeks. And Kari… Granted you are new here, you still hit Yuki, you'll also be suspended for a week. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" The principal sternly explained and then asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied, looking at the principal.

"Come on; you're going to have to come to work with me I guess…" Trunks stated, sighing as he picked Kari up.

"What are we going to do with you two?" Kagome sighed, picking Moroha up while taking Akio's hand.

"I'll talk to my dad, and if it’s ok with you, I'll get him to allow Akio and Moroha at the gym for the week. It’ll give Kari someone to play with. Sesshomaru, the offer stands for you as well—if you need." Trunks offered, looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, looking at Trunks in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's the least I can do." Trunks replied.

"I sowee." Kari sadly spoke.

"It's not your fault. I'm actually very proud of you; you don't let anyone push you around. And you definitely don't let anyone hurt you or do something you don't like—especially kissing. You’re not allowed to be kissing for a very long time." Trunks thoughtfully stated, dipping Kari upside down for a second before bringing her back up, making her giggle.

"Ok. Umm… Can we be fwends?" Kari timidly asked, looking at Akio, Moroha, Towa, and Setsuna, shocking them.

"Uh… Uh… Sure." Akio replied, somewhat shocked.

“Yeah!” Moroha, Towa, and Setsuna happily exclaimed.

"Yay!" Kari happily exclaimed.

"Yay, my babies have a friend!" Kagome happily exclaimed, embarrassing Akio.

“Finally.” Trunks sighed in relief.

Sesshomaru just huffed—but he knew this was good for his girls; he also knew this was what their mother would’ve wanted for them.

“Ok. Let’s get going before Grandpa yells at me.” Trunks stated, looking at Kari.

“Otay.” Kari replied with a smile before they all got in their separate cars…


End file.
